


Short Steps {Markiplier x Reader}

by dancing_dazai



Series: Everything is Alright {Markiplier x Reader} [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Markiplier - Freeform, Self-Harm, Slightly triggering, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself ready to end it all after a bad day at work, but what happens when a certain wavy-haired stranger finds you and tries to change your mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Steps {Markiplier x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE.**   
>  **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SUCH TOPICS.**

The sound of the wind whistling through the evening air sent a shiver down your spine as you pulled your coat around you, hugging your arms to your chest. The rain poured from the sky, relentlessly drenching any passers-by who couldn't find shelter in time, including you.

You watched people run for cover in the street without sparing you a second glance, and you sighed tiredly. You walked slowly so as not to hurt your thighs, which you had shredded earlier that day with your sharpest razor, along with your stomach.

You couldn't stop; you'd just needed some relief. But it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

After what seemed like hours of walking, you finally reached your destination—the tall, high bridge on the outskirts of Cincinnati. You lowered your head and waited for any on-lookers to walk away before swinging your legs over the side of the stone wall of the bridge. A single tear slipped down your cheek before you let it drop into the roaring water below as you thought to yourself, _This is it. Finally._

You were just about to take a deep breath and fall forwards to your death before you heard somebody behind you clear their throat.

“Rough day, huh?”

You jumped in surprise and nearly fell off the wall before a strong hand caught yours, dragging you back from the edge. You gasped and hastily steadied yourself, turning around to find yourself face-to-face with a man not much taller or older than you. His wavy blue hair was wet and stuck to his face, and he wore a pair of water-speckled glasses in front of his kind, brown eyes. You realised in that moment just how tight he was gripping your hand—he must have been terrified that you were about to fall.

You cleared your throat worriedly.

“Can you let go of me, please?” you said, looking down at the ground.

The stranger simply squeezed your hand tighter and shook his head.

“No,” he replied quietly, his voice low and gentle. “Not until you come away from here. Not until you're some place safe.” You suddenly felt a stab of irritation and you growled, yanking your hand out of his.

“You know what, why do you even care?” you asked angrily, shouting over the rain as you turned to face the water below you. “No one cares about me, so I don't see why _you_ should. Just, please... leave me alone.”

“ _No._ ” The blue-haired stranger sighed and took a seat next to you on the wall. “You've been alone for too long already, I can tell. If you're by yourself for much longer, you'll end up doing something you will regret.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Oh, please. Trust me, I won't regret this.” You tried to shuffle away from him but you felt a soft but meaningful tug on your wrist. You looked down between your bodies to see that he still had a firm grasp on your hand, and you sighed.

“What's your name?” you asked, seeing as you knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. He smiled warmly.

“Mark.” He squeezed your fingers softly. “You?”

You sighed.

“[Y/N],” you replied reluctantly, sighing at the feeling of his warm hand grasping yours. You leaned forward as far as Mark would let you to glance at the water again; it sounded louder and more fierce now—it contrasted with the gentle pattering of the rain. It sounded inviting.

You took a deep, shaky breath.

“Please, Mark,” you whispered, your eyes glistening with tears. “Let go of me. I don't want to be here anymore—I don't want to _live_.” Mark sighed sadly.

“Look, [Y/N]. I know things may seem bad right now,” He replied quietly, giving your hand another comforting squeeze, “but things always get better—I promise.”

You sniffed, using your free hand to wipe your eyes.

“I've been telling myself that for years.” You glared at the rushing water below you, calling out like an open invitation. “It never does.”

“Bullshit.” His harsh tone of voice took you by surprise and you turned to face him, noticing a certain new defiance in his eyes. “Things _do_ get better, okay? They _always_ do.”

He sighed, pulling his hand away and shifting positions slightly. You saw him out of the corner of your eye and for a second you thought he was leaving, but when you turned your head you found that he was actually swinging his legs over the side of the wall the same way you were. You frowned.

“What are you doing?”

He turned his head to you and smiled calmly.

“If you go, I go, too.” He turned his head to face the sun just as it slipped below the horizon, watching the sky turn from a pale, murky grey to an inky black. You watched him curiously, leaning back with a sigh.

“You know, I've never met anyone who cares as much as you,” you admitted quietly. “I mean, you don't even know me. I could be an axe-murderer, or a rapist, or _worse_. But you still cared that I was going to jump.” Mark smiled sadly.

“Well, I recently lost a good friend of mine to suicide,” he admitted quietly. “So now, I feel like I should do more to help those who are in trouble. It's a coincidence that I found you, but I'm glad that I did.” He glanced up at you with wide, sad eyes.

“Look... this is going to sound really forward and whatnot, but is it okay if I take you home with me?” he asked, his cheeks flushing as your eyes met his. “I don't want to leave you alone in case you do something to yourself. Plus, it's getting dark—it's not safe for such a pretty girl to be out this late at night.”

You looked away shyly and weighed up your options; unfortunately, he did have a point. _Maybe he really does care_ , you thought to yourself. You looked up into his dark eyes and nodded slowly, and he helped you up from the wall by the hand. You landed on your feet and winced as the pain in your torn-up thighs came flooding back. Mark noticed and slipped his arm around your waist to support you, and together you slowly limped back to his house.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This story has been split into two parts due to its length, so please don't forget to check out Part 2, _Deep Breath_. I promise it's a lot more fluffy and heartwarming than this one! XD  
>  Also, please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! It would mean a lot to me ^-^


End file.
